Initially, the conventional magic block provides a 3×3×3 structure (i.e. a cube structure with 3×3 blocks on its each surface so it has a total of 26 blocks on its six surfaces). These blocks are rotated around their center to change their positions. Subsequently, a 4×4×4 magic block and a 5×5×5 magic block are developed. However, the playing methods of these conventional magic blocks only offer the ability to rearrange the original integrated color or pattern before finding a way to recover this original integrated color or pattern. The absence of the conception of three-dimensions usually makes the player lose his confidence and patience and not want to continuously play the magic block after he rotates these blocks several times. Therefore, the player always discards this kind of magic block because they lose interest. In view of the above-mentioned drawbacks, the present invention improves the structure of the conventional magic block and provides a variable three-dimensional labyrinth with brand-new playing methods.